Steal Her Style
by Ink Reservoir
Summary: Sasuke never seemed to Suigetsu like the type who'd buy new clothes to impress his girlfriend. Established Sasuke/Hinata [Hinata is not physically present].


The Leaf Village doesn't get nearly as cold as the Mist used to in the winter and it means Leaf Villagers are weak as hell to the cold. So even though Sasuke acted all cool when they visited the Land of Iron in the midst of what bordered on being a snowstorm and didn't bother with more than a pair of long sleeves under the Akatsuki cloak for warmth, he apparently can't handle being out very long in low temperatures. He doesn't complain—of course he doesn't, he hates to show any sign that he's human, apparently—but with his bag full of long sleeved tops and double-layered pants he brought along for this mission, it's not really that hard to see he's been making up the difference.

Actually, now that Suigetsu thinks about it, Sasuke's wardrobe has been making more rounds than usual. He's always had a thing for changing his clothing style (and making adjustments to Taka's) that Suigetsu never really got because a ninja doesn't need that many outfits, but he used to acquire a new outfit a couple times every few months. Lately it's been almost weekly, and they really don't look half bad.

 _Maybe it's because he got a girlfriend,_ Suigetsu muses. It's not like he has any experience, but he does know that generally people try to impress the people they want to be in relationships with. Though…

Sasuke walks on ahead of the rest of the team, as usual, in a pale purple hooded jacket layered over a long-sleeved white shirt, and the pants he usually wears that go neatly with his sandals. Suigestu can see from here that the heels of Sasuke's feet are red, and he smirks.

Sasuke just really doesn't seem like the type to go out of his way to impress a romantic partner, especially not with clothes. Besides, if he's already dating her, what need is there to go out of his way…?

Suigetsu walks a little faster to catch up with his teammate, falling into step at his side.

"Don't you make all your own clothes?" Suigetsu asks, and Sasuke turns his head to look at him with a blank expression at the random question.

"Mostly," he replies. Of course, a one word answer. Suigetsu scans him up and down. Maybe Sasuke _is_ the type. It wouldn't be the first time Suigetsu's impression of him is wrong.

"How do you have time for that, anyway? Doesn't it take a while?"

Sasuke shrugs. It really doesn't make sense, now that Suigetsu thinks about it, especially with all the missions that Taka's been taking compared to how many new pieces of clothing Sasuke suddenly seems to have. He knows Sasuke's fast in _battle,_ but…

Is sewing anything like using knives? Needles are pointy, after all, and you have to be precise, and—

He's getting sidetracked.

"I just mean, you've been wearing a lot of new stuff lately," Suigetsu goes on. "You know. Like the hood you're wearing."

Sasuke looks at him.

"Or the—what was that last week, like a belt?" It'd been black, and he wore it over his shirt around the waist. "And more mesh. You didn't used to wear mesh."

Sasuke's not wearing any this time, but in warmer weather it apparently became part of his regular wardrobe.

"I didn't know you paid so much attention to my clothes," Sasuke says, and Suigetsu folds his arms.

"Hard not to when you draw attention to them, changing all the time like that," he defends himself. Sasuke says nothing, and Suigetsu narrows his eyes. "So like, why? Is it to impress, um…"

He can't remember Sasuke's girlfriend's name. Creepy white eyes and long, dark hair.

"…Hinata?"

"Yeah, her!" It's not Suigetsu's job to remember every single person in the Leaf by name.

"No," Sasuke says. "I just have more clothes to wear lately."

Suigetsu rolls his eyes and Sasuke keeps walking—Suigetsu can't tell if he's the one who slowed down in his thought or if Sasuke actually sped up a little, but he catches up again.

"Fine then," Suigetsu says, and Sasuke's eyebrows are now drawn down impatiently. "I just wanted to say I like your hood, I guess."

Sasuke looks skeptical, but answers anyway. "It's Hinata's."

Hinata's…

Suigetsu's eyes widen. "Wait—you're wearing her top?"

"Yeah."

"And- and the other stuff, you were wearing her clothes then, too?"

"Yeah."

Suigetsu's never heard of boyfriends and girlfriends sharing clothes with each other, but he's not even really surprised because it's Sasuke, and as he thought earlier, it's not the first time his teammate turns out to be weird. "And they fit?" Suigetsu crinkles his nose.

"Not all of it," Sasuke clarifies, and Suigetsu scans Sasuke again now with the new knowledge. The hood is actually a little loose, but Sasuke's tendency to wear more loose-fitting clothing didn't raise Suigetsu's suspicions. "She's not that much shorter than me, though."

" _Why?_ " Suigetsu doesn't get it. Sasuke's a guy who makes all his own clothes, even going as far as modifying the Akatsuki cloak and one of Orochimaru's getups to suit himself, but now he's suddenly okay with borrowing stuff someone else wears?

"… She's just not," Sasuke says, but his voice lilts at the end in confusion.

"Not why is she shorter than you," Suigetsu sighs. "Why do you wear her clothes?"

"She wears his clothes too," Karin comments, and Suigetsu turns his head to see her falling into step at Sasuke's other side. "They wear similar colours and styles. Didn't you notice?"

" _Didn't you notice,"_ Suigetsu mimics, but now that Karin brings it up— what does she even wear, again? He doesn't know about styles, but he remembers purple and white, and— "Oh."

"Idiot," Karin mutters.

"What, I'm supposed to remember?" Suigetsu asks incredulously, and Karin opens her mouth to retort when Sasuke interrupts to tell Suigetsu to be quiet. Suigetsu glares at her, and Sasuke draws his hood over his head. His girlfriend's hood.

"If it looks nice on one of us, it usually looks nice on the other," Sasuke offers flatly, and he moves on ahead of the both of them to lead the group again.

Typical.

 **A/N:** I don't even know what this is, honestly. I'm not really a Sasuke/Hinata fan, but I do like the aesthetic and their colour schemes match a lot of the time because the same colours complement both their designs. I just thought a borrowing-each-other's-clothes scenario was frugal and cute. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
